El León Herido
by Daynes
Summary: Son los últimos días de una guerra de hace más de mil años desde el punto de vista de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: La historia de Theron y Aura. Este ficc precede a El Capitán y la Dama Blanca.CAP 3UP!
1. El Léon Herido

**Hola, este es una pequeña explicación sobre mi primer ficc _El Capitán y la Dama Blanca. _Hay una larga historia tras estos personajes que afecta directamente a los protas de mi ficc: Sirius Black y Arya Válanar, un personaje de mi creación, aunque en esta historia los fundadores de Hogwarts son los protagonistas, junto con un romance olvidado entre los primeros elegidos por el León y la Serpiente. El primer capítulo está dedicado a Godric Gryffindor. **

**Sólo desearos que os guste y que me dejeis vuestra opinión, y sino también.**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

**Declaración: nada es mio, todo es suyo y lo que ya sabéis...**

* * *

**El León Herido**

Estaba sentado, con la simple luz de algunas antorchas, esperando. Sabía que ella vendría. Su lugarteniente. Su más fiel seguidora. El único amor de su vida. Sus manos se crisparon entre sus largos cabellos rubios.

La gran puerta se abrió sin apenas hacer ruido y allí estaba ella. Aura Válanar. La Dama Blanca. Aquellos rizos oscuros sobre la blanca armadura. La mujer que nunca quiso llevar un vestido, iba vestida ahora con unos simples ropajes marrones y grises bajo su capa negra. Un leve murmullo la seguía. Su tez estaba macilenta, revelando un profundo cansancio y a pesar de todo había venido. Entonces se dio cuenta. La curva de su vientre. Una criatura que debió de haber sido suya.

- Godric... - aquel susurro triste ya no se parecía a la dulce voz que antaño llenaba sus oídos. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando se le acercó, posando una de sus manos en su mejilla, sucia y sudorosa -... mi señor, debéis volver. Os necesitan más que nunca - apartó la mano de la mujer de su cara como si le quemara.

- ¿Y que hay de lo que yo necesito! - rugió mientras se erguía en toda su estatura - ¿Acaso se han parado a pensar siquiera lo que yo necesito¿Dónde estabais cuando yo os necesitaba! - la mujer permaneció impasible ante la imponente figura del mago.

- Siempre he estado aquí, Godric. Nunca quise apartarme de vos - su voz serena no hizo más que avivar el fuego que le corroía las entrañas.

- Pero lo hicisteis, os fuisteis. Me dejasteis solo - Ella negó con la cabeza y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el león bordado en el pecho del hombre, justo donde palpitaba su corazón.

- Siempre he estado aquí - repitió -, donde reside vuestra magia y vuestro valor. - el hombre miró aquella pequeña mano que bajaba y subía en su pecho. Una de sus manos la acarició. Sus manos, más perecidas a las de un guerrero que a las de un mago. Cerró los ojos, evocando momentos felices que se iban extinguiendo sin que pudiera hacer nada.

- Volved conmigo, Aura. Volved como mi esposa - con mucha delicadeza atrajo su mano a su cara, depositando un tierno beso en su palma. Y con la misma delicadeza ella la apartó, depositándola sobre su abultado vientre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

- No. Sabéis que no puedo. Siempre os he querido, pero no como vos merecéis - sus manos agarraron por los hombros a la mujer. Se oyó un tenue chirrido metálico que no le pasó desapercibido.

- Él nunca podrá haceros su esposa. Tiene una familia a la que vos no podéis pertenecer - ella seguía sin mirarle a la cara - Vuestro hijo será un bastardo. Yo le daré mi nombre como si fuera mi propio hijo.

- Mi hija... - dijo tranquilamente - ya tiene un padre. Ha renunciado a su casa... - Sorprendido, Godric la soltó. No se esperaba eso de Theron Black. Salazar Slytherin acababa de perder su más fiel aliado, el Capitán de su clan. El rostro de la mujer comenzó a ser surcado por tímidas lágrimas - ... a su nombre, a su familia, por mí. Nunca podrá volver - el susurro de una tela al caer al suelo hizo que Godric elevara la mirada por encima de la mujer, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que conocía muy bien.

- Tampoco yo querría volver - era casi tan alto como el rubio. Su largo pelo negro estaba enmarañado en una cola. Su armadura, antes el orgullo del slytherin, estaba ahora aboyada por multitud de sitios. Apenas se podía llamar capa a lo que pendía sobre sus hombros. El pomo de su espada estaba partido. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que él se había ido? El moreno se acercó a la mujer, cogiendo posesivamente una de sus manos. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mal afeitado - Con este aspecto ni me reconocerían. No me miréis así, Gryffindor. Sabéis mejor que nosotros que en estos tiempos es mejor no llamar la atención. No puedo permitir que nos encuentren - miró en vientre de la mujer - ahora no.

- Tenéis mucho valor para presentaros así en mi presencia, Capitán - dijo haciendo notar todo su desprecio.

- Yo también me alegro de veros, Gryffindor. Me encantaría satisfacer vuestras ansias de venganza pero hay asuntos más urgentes en este momento.

- ¿Y por qué debería creeros?

- Por qué sé como acabar con él.

- ¿Habéis olvidado que era mi amigo?

- Vos lo habéis dicho era. Vuestra amistad ya no significa nada para él. Apenas le queda alma que desperdiciar en sentimentalismos como hacéis vos - había cinismo en cada una de sus palabras - Prefiere aprovecharla para mantenerse vivo.

- Sé lo de los Horcruxes.

- ¡Entonces me gustaría saber que demonios hacéis aquí, cuando tanta gente, magos y muggles por igual, muere por todo el país¡Lameros las heridas como un perro no os ayudará! - en un instante Godric sacó su varita apuntándole directamente al corazón. Aura se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡Apartaos!

- No, mi señor. Por mucho que os duela, él tiene razón y lo sabéis - Sí, Godric Gryffindor lo sabía. Pero aquel hombre le había quitado lo que más quería, su mayor apoyo, y eso es algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente. - Sé que os he causado un gran dolor que ninguna palabra que diga podrá apaciguar, pero, por favor, escuchadme. Volved por la gente de este país - El moreno bajo la cabeza y poco a poco apartó a la mujer de su lado. Y, para sorpresa del león, se arrodilló ante él, humillándose.

- Nunca pensé que algún día os diría esto: Sois el mejor mago, el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido. Debéis volver o todo estará perdido. Sois el único capaz de vencerle. La escuela no aguantará sin vos al frente. Os lo ruego, no por mi honor, ya que estoy seguro de que no me creeréis - una triste sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro cansado -, sino por toda la gente que os quiere y que os echa de menos - y sus ojos grises se volvieron con una ternura tan infinita hacia la mujer, que Godric tuvo la certeza que la amaba profundamente. Nunca antes había visto tal muestra de sinceridad en aquellos ojos siempre fríos como el hielo. Ira, furia, desprecio, arrogancia, crueldad, odio, pero nunca amor.

Lentamente, bajó su varita. Miró a Aura en el momento en que ésta apartó los ojos brillantes del hombre que amaba y se volvía a mirarle. Ella siempre había estado allí, siempre le había querido, como a un padre, como a un maestro, como a un amigo. Ella seguía siendo La Dama Blanca, su Dama Blanca, el orgullo de su corazón. Posó una de sus manos en los hombros del Capitán, el que había sido uno de sus mayores detractores, el que había odiado a esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio. No, se dijo a si mismo, estaba seguro de que, en el fondo, siempre la había amado.

- Tenéis razón, señor. Estaba ofuscado por mi propio miedo - poco a poco Theron Black se fue levantado - La autocompasión no es buena compañera. Os doy las gracias a los dos por abrirme los ojos, pero antes que nada quiero hablar con Salazar. No voy a utilizar nada en su contra si aun tengo una oportunidad para hacerle volver a ser el amigo que conocí.

- Respeto vuestra decisión aunque no la comparta - dijo Black recogiendo la capa caida mientras Aura se le acercaba y tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

- Sabéis que podéis contar con nosotros, mi señor - Godric se preguntó por qué había dudado de ella.

- Me alegro de tener tan buenos aliados. Volvamos a Hogwarts, la Orden ha de ser reunida de nuevo - El moreno miró por un instante al mago, el frío había desaparecido definitabamente de sus ojos y lo miraba con respeto. Abrazó a la mujer y depositandole un dulce beso en la frente, ambos desaparecieron de la vista del león.

Sabía que su herida nunca sanaría del todo pero ya no le importaba tanto. Había mucho que hacer y enmendar. Apagó las tenues luces que aun alumbraban el lugar. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el que había sido su verdadero hogar. La sala quedó vacía cuando el amanecer comenzó a surgir en el horizonte.


	2. Los Hijos del Tejón

**Hola a todos,**

**En este segundo capítulo, Helga Hufflepuff es la protagonista. La historia entre Theron y Aura se amplía, sabiendo algo más de ellos. Como el anterior y los posteriores tienen en común la historia de El Capitán y la Dama Blanca. Sólo leedlo y decidme que os parece. **

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**Los Hijos del Tejón**

Todo había terminado. La noche se acercaba y ya no era prudente permanecer en aquel campo donde reinaba la Parca. En los escasos y raquíticos árboles había algunos cuervos, esperando. Pero Helga era incapaz de moverse. Solo podía permanecer allí, de pie, con los cadáveres a su alrededor.

- Señora, debemos irnos- la voz de Black se acercó a su espalda. Aún le helaba la sangre el chirriar de su espada contra los huesos de los que habían sido sus niños. Sus niños... ¿Por qué sus niños? Salazar... ¿Por qué mis niños? - Señora...

- Os he oído la primera vez.

- Entonces, en marcha. Tendríamos que habernos ido ya - oyó la humedad creciente de la noche al alejarse sus pasos.

- Necesito un poco más... solo unos minutos más - No podía, no podía irse sin sus niños - Tal vez aun quede alguno con vida... Tiene que quedar alguno... - un suspiro cansado surgió de la boca de Theron.

- Señora... eran inferi, sin alma ni vida a la que aferrarse. Una tortura más allá de la muerte. No se podía hacer otra cosa por ellos que acabar con su sufrimiento.

- ¿Y vos habéis disfrutado, verdad? - el hombre paró, volviéndose lentamente. Helga acababa de encontrar una salida para su ira, dándole fuerzas para encarársele. - ¿A cuantos sangre sucia habéis matado hoy?... ¿A cuantos hombres habéis asesinado a lo largo de vuestra vida... CAPITÁN? - los ojos plateados del hombre ni siquiera parpadearon.

- Tantos que soy incapaz de contarlos. He matado por el simple placer de matar y por necesidad, fueran muggles, sangre pura, mestizos o sangre sucia. No soy un hombre que oculte sus pecados, señora. Eran ellos o yo... O ellos o nosotros. Estaría bien que lo recordarais para la próxima vez - ¿Qué lo recordara? Lo recordaba todos lo días, a cada hora, a cada instante. Tenía que enfrentarse a gente a la que había visto desde niños, a los que había visto crecer para convertirse en cuerpos vacíos... Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su cabello castaño deshecho donde sus dedos muertos la habían agarrado. Sus ojos bajaron hacia sus manos, que los habían curado y ayudado tantas veces, impregnadas ahora con el hedor de la muerte.

- Por desgracia, siempre lo he tenido muy presente, Theron - sus ojos cansados volvieron a posarse en aquel que había traicionado a los de su estirpe - Perdonadme, no debí hablaros así.

- Sé que mi presencia no despierta muchas simpatías pero, sinceramente, creí tener la vuestra - En aquel camposanto aun había tiempo para una tímida sonrisa - No tengo nada que perdonaros. Más bien vos debéis perdonarme a mí. Al fin y al cabo, como dicen los cristianos, soy un hijo pródigo que ha vuelto a casa. Y que mejor casa que Hogwarts y con una madre como vos - Como podría olvidarlo. Ella era la madre de todos los niños que llegaban a Hogwarts. Y Theron Black no era una excepción.

Su Primer Hijo, escogido por Slytherin por la pureza sin mácula de su magia, por su astucia y por una ambición que rivalizaba hasta con su propio maestro. Ella había sido su madre aun cuando Salazar lo nombró su Capitán, el defensor de sus oscuros ideales. Aquel niño había formado una familia que lo había borrado de sus recuerdos, condenándole a un fin peor que la muerte, la soledad, por abrir los ojos al mundo, por amar a quien no debía.

Su Primera Hija, la Dama Blanca lo había acogido en su seno cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Despreciado por unos y por otros, las pesadillas de sus asesinatos casi acaban con él. Helga lo sabía por que sus gritos de angustia aun llenaban las noche más oscuras del castillo, negandose el consuelo de no soñar. Solo Aura conseguía calmar su atormentada alma.

- Aun hay muchos niños que esperan vuestras enseñanzas - continuó el hombre - Muy pronto habrá uno a quien quiero que conozcáis - su pálida mirada brilló cuando se posó en el rojo horizonte, nostálgica. La exigua luz despedía reflejos cobalto en sus largos cabellos negros, mecidos por la leve brisa del atardecer- No permitiré que las _enseñanzas_ sobre la pureza de la sangre la corrompan como hicieron conmigo...como hice con él - La mujer sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

- Vuestro hijo Urien es joven aun. Algún día comprenderá que...

- Evitaos ese razonamiento conmigo - el hombre se volvió de nuevo a mirarla - Urien tiene el corazón más frío de lo que yo nunca tuve. Ahora no puedo hacer nada más por él.

- ¿Os dais por vencido, entonces?

- No. Yo nunca me daré por vencido. Si algún día encuentra la salida del laberinto, estaré allí para darle la bienvenida. Yo le mostré mi camino pero, por mucho que quiera, no puedo emprenderlo por él - Helga apretó los puños, sintiéndose miserable al creer que su sufrimiento por aquellos que había perdido, era mayor que lo que nadie pudiera sentir jamás.

- No os atormentéis. Cada uno ha de tomar sus propias decisiones, buenas y malas, sabías y estúpidas, dulces y crueles - Helga sonrió al escuchar aquella frase.

- Veo que las enseñanzas de la Gran Madre a calado en vuestro corazón.

- La Madre no, mi señora. Aura - su sonrisa triste se hizo más abierta - Le _robé_ a una de sus hijas predilectas y no creo que esté muy contenta conmigo - Se oyó el suave crujir de unas ramas. La espada del Capitán voló hasta su mano enguantada. En la empuñadura rota apareció el reflejo fantasma de la mitad que le faltaba. El metal irisado de filo, negro y rojo, producía un susurro bajo, grave, constante, como el de un animal afilándo las garras, preparándose para el combate.

- Bajad el arma, Theron - Helga tenía ya la varita en su mano, dirigida hacia la figura oscura que se les acercaba tambaleante. Antes de lanzar el hechizo se volvió de nuevo hacia él - Gracias, Hijo mío. _- _Desde su varita surgió un lazo de llamas doradas y púrpuras que rodeó los pies de la figura, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que todos los inferi fueron engullidos rápidamente. La figura abrió la boca pero ningún grito surgió de la garganta muerta. Los cuervos se alejaron. Allí ya notenían nada que hacer. Todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas en el viento.


	3. Los Ojos del Águila

**Hola a todos,**

**Por fin he subido el tercer capítulo, en el que todo se verá a traves de los ojos de Rowena Ravenclaw. Son los últimos días de una guerra de hace más de mil años.**

**Antes de que empeceis quiere aclararos unas cositas del capítulo.**

**_Theron_ significa cazador en griego.**

**_Cruithne_ es el nombre gaélico de los pictos, el pueblo que habitaba en los que es ahora Escocia y norte de Irlanda, antes deque llegaran los _Scott, _es decir, los escoces propiamente dicho. Lo de pictos (significa pintado) se lo pusieron los romanos, por esa manía que tenían de tatuarse y pintarse de azul cuando iban a guerrear por ahí.**

**_Prydyn_ es el nombre dado a los britanos, que llegaron a través de Francia, distribuyéndose por Inglaterra y Gales. **

**Resumiendo mucho mucho, britanos y pictos habían tenido ciertos problemillas de guerras entre ellos, por las mismas cuestiones por las que aun nos peleamos hoy. Así que, no es que se llevaran demasiado bien. Después vinieron los sajones y lo liaron todo aun más, pero eso ya es otra historia.**

**Si quereis verlo más claro, pensad en la película de _El rey Arturo_. Ginebra era una picta y Arturo medio britano, aunque te pongan que eran de la misma tribu.**

**Los cuatro versos que estan en cursiva pertenece a las Tríadas Galesas, del que he podido averiguar poco, tan sólo que es un texto mediaval de origen celta. A parecer eran cantos y estos cuatro versos se refieren al saber cifrado en el alfabeto de los árboles.**

**Bueno, no quiero agobiaros más, que esto parece una clase de historia.**

**A leer y a dejarme vuestra opinión, en forma de reviews, si puede ser :p**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**Los Ojos del Águila**

Afuera, el cuervo graznó por encima de los sonidos de las ordenes y la lluvia. Era un aviso. Rowena sabía lo que aquello significaba. Habría más muertes antes de que amaneciese.

Como ella, Aura se había sentado sobre sus talones en la aterciopelada alfombra, con las manos sobre su hinchado vientre y la cabeza alta ante aquella mujer intemporal, de baja estatura, de pie bajo la enorme tienda que agitaba sus pliegues a merced del viento y el agua. Sus cabellos aun eran negros, al igual que sus ojos, a pesar de que su rostro estaba surcado por arrugas parecidas a profundas cicatrices. Su túnica de lino era sencilla, de un verde claro. Su aparente suavidad destacaba sobre los burdos y abrigados ropajes que llevaban Aura y Rowena. La alta vara sobre la que se apoyaba, de un blanco ceniciento, era antigua, intrincada por espirales.

Detrás de ella, sentada sobre unos cojines, una joven, casi una niña, también de cabellos negros, vestida con una túnica gris igual de sencilla que la mujer, las contemplaba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta de curiosidad.

- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, matriarca - dijo Aura con voz queda.

- La que fue nuestra más preciada _doncella_ vuelve llevando la culpa en su vientre. - dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

- Brid, tenle más respeto a tu hermana. Ella pronto será madre, como tal vez lo seas tu algún día.

- Debió de ser fecundada por el León y no por el Cazador. Sé que él está afuera, el hedor a asesino me llega hasta aquí - la chica se levantó y se acercó a las mujeres. Rowena vio como Aura le mantenía la mirada, con los labios ligeramente apretados.Ella sabía muy bien lo que le costaba a Aura contener a la leona de su interior - Prefirió a alguien más joven y hermoso y no a quien habíamos designado para ella. La descendencia de una _cruithne_ y un _prydyn_. Lo que salga de tu vientre no será más que una víbora traidora como su padre - Alargó su brazo hasta casi tocar la larga trenza de Aura pero la matriarca cerró su mano sobre su muñeca como una garra.

- No te lo volveré a decir, Brid. He permitido que vinieras para que aprendas no para que se soltara tu lengua. Ella eligió su propio destino y tu no eres quien para involucrarte. Si no sabes comportarte, seguro que alguna de las demás novicias estaría más que dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar - La muchacha se calló, retirándose tras la mujer pero la antipatía que sentía por las dos mujeres era patente en sus brillantes pupilas oscuras. La matriarca se volvió de nuevo hacia ellas.

- Aura, Rowena, no habrá más interrupciones. Preguntad y veré en que puedo ayudaros.

- Sabéis muy bien a que hemos venido. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Yo soy una sacerdotisa, Aura, no una hija de la magia como tu. Nosotras observamos, no intervenimos.

- Podéis invocar al Sueño Místico - Rowena miró a su compañera con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Eso es muy peligroso, Aura! No puedo permitir que lo hagáis. Ni Godric ni Black os lo permitirán - Los magos no debían intervenir en el Sueño de la Diosa. Podía conducirlos a algo peor que la muerte.

- Theron y Godric saben que es la única solución. La sangre de la que va ser madre, es la única que aceptará la Diosa, y no puedo permitir que ninguna otra mujer ocupe mi lugar- Rowena se llevó la mano a la cara, apartando un mechón oscuro de su frente. Siempre le impresionó la voluntad de Aura, que aun siendo una niña destacaba por encima de los demás. Ella la miraba desde la bibliotecay envidiaba el conocimiento que tenía sobre su propia fortaleza aquella niña. Tal vez, lo único que le faltaba, como más de una vez le habían dicho Helga y Godric, era corazón.

- ¿Aura, estáis segura? - los ojos oscuros de la matriarca no parpadeaban - Si el Sueño es interferido, podéis no volver a despertar jamás - Rowena vio como Aura bajaba la cabeza posando sus ojos sobre su vientre. Los cerró un instante y después volvió a alzarla mirada - Bien. Brid, quédate en la entrada y ocúpate de que no entre nadie.

- Yo pensaba que ese perro traidor estaba ahí para eso.

- Ese perro traidor, como tu lo llamas, sería capaz de matarte sin contemplaciones si algo le ocurriera por tu culpa a esta mujer - le contestó Rowena sin poder contenerse más a las afiladas respuestas de aquella niña.

- ¿Y por qué ella se queda? - dijo señalando a Rowena.

- Por que ella es una mujer y tu aun no. Obedece y mantén esa lengua dentro de tu boca si no quieres que te la corten - Brid cogió su capa de entre los cojines y las miró una a una, como queriendo grabar en su memoria sus caras, antes de salir. Rowena pudo ver, por un resquicio de la tela, como se cerraban con fuerza los claros ojos de Theron, bajo su oscuro yelmo en forma de cabeza de perro, apartando bruscamente la vista, mientras las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban incesantes sobre él, antes de que la muchacha cerrara definitivamente la entrada - Es mejor que se quede fuera. Aquí no haría nada más que estorbar.

- Y afuera también. No sé en que pensasteis al traerla aquí - le respondió Rowena ayudando a levantarse a Aura.

- Brid codicia la magia que no tiene, sin reconocer la que en verdad tiene - la mujer mayor suspiró.

- Es una niña que ha vivido aislada y protegida en el norte, lejos de esta guerra. No ha tenido que sufrir por crecer, ni luchar por conseguir lo que tiene - los puños de Aura se cerraron -, y espero que no tenga que hacerlo jamás. Empecemos.

La lluvia y el viento se fueron silenciando en el interior de la tienda. Solo se oía la respiración de las tres mujeres, aisladas totalmente del exterior. El ambiente se tornó agradablemente cálido. Rowena deshizo la trenza de Aura, dejando que el cabello cayera en largas cascadas de rizos oscuros. Poco a poco le fue ayudando a quitarse todas sus ropas, mientras la matriarca, de pie con los ojos cerrados, murmuraba palabras que Rowena no llego a entender.

- Tengo que pediros un último favor, Rowena - le dijo Aura cuando la última de sus vestiduras cayó a sus pies, quedando totalmente desnuda. Era un visión plena y hermosa, con la piel repleta de tatuajes azules.

- No.

- Aun no os he dicho nada - Una dulce sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la embarazada.

- Pero sé lo que me vais a decir - Sus ojos se posaron en el abultado vientre estriado. Recogió las ropas y le dio la espalda - Despertarás y tendrás a tu hija.

- Pero cabe la posibilidad de que no despierte. No puedo condenarla a un destino que ella no eligió, a una muerte en vida. Por favor, Rowena. No puedo pedírselo a nadie más - Ahora entendía por qué le había pedido a ella que la acompañara y no a Helga. Rowena apretó las ropas contra su pecho. La había utilizado. Lo tenía todo planeado y ella, con todo su inteligencia, no lo pudo ver.

- Veo que el estar al lado de Black, os ha _contagiado_ de una astucia muy sutil, de la que, reconozco que carezco.

- Tenía que esperar al momento oportuno. Si os lo pedía antes, ni siquiera me hubierais dejado salir del castillo - Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro - Siento haberos engañado pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Es la única solución que nos queda si queremos encontrar a Salazar - Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Theron Black había apartado la mirada. El hombre sabía lo que ella tendría que hacer si algo fallaba.

- Mas os vale volver. No pienso aguantar a otro bebe gimoteante después de tanto tiempo. Ya he tenido suficiente con los míos.

La matriarca hizo que Aura se echara sobre la improvisada cama de cojines, mientras Rowena y ella se ponían una al lado de la otra. El canto y las manos de la matriarca acariciaron la piel desnuda de la mujer, hasta que un profundo sueño pareció cernirse sobre ella, y mientras cerraba los ojos, la poca luz que había en la tienda se fue haciendo más y más tenue, hasta que solo el cuerpo de Aura quedó iluminado, envuelta por la luz que le daba nombre. Rowena se sentía como si estuvieran dentro del protector tronco de un árbol. Casi podía oír el susurro de las hojas, el brillo del sol a través de ellas.

_- Tres esencias primarias hay en el poder del intelecto -_ recitó la matriarca_. - Un ojo que puede ver la naturaleza -_ una de sus huesudas manos señaló a Rowena_. - Un corazón que puede sentir la naturaleza -_ Se llevó una mano al pecho. Se empezó a oír primero uno... luego dos... tres... y al final cuatro corazones latiendo como uno solo_ - Una osadía que se atreve a perseguirla -_ Sus dos manos se posaron como si fueran garfios sobre el vientre hinchado. Las marcas sanguinolentas de sus uñas la redujeron a la más absoluta oscuridad.

Imágenes de un pasado fugaz llenaron la mente de Rowena. Aura, de niña, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el imponente castillo de Hogwarts sobre el caballo de Godric; las continuas humillaciones e insultos de Theron mientras estudiaban; la Dama Blanca, apartando la mirada del León cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre sentía por ella; años de sangre, de desesperación, de muerte; el reencuentro con el Capitán; el amor prohibido; el retorno al hogar...

De repente, algo se clavó, con afilados dientes venenosos, en su cerebro. Unos ojos de malaquita, mezcla de verde y plata. Salazar... La presión empezó a hacerse fuerte en su cuello y en su pecho. Cada vez que respiraba, algo la constreñía aun más, restándole aire a sus pulmones. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzarle, lo sabía. Escarbaba profundo, profundo bajo la tierra... _Te encontré_.

- Más bien he sido yo quien te ha encontrado a ti, Rowena - la voz le hizo abrir los ojos. Salazar, la figura alta, pálida y oscura del que había sido algo más que un amigo, estaba frente a ella. Intento moverse pero sólo podía mirar. El cuerpo sin cabeza de la matriarca yacía a su lado. Notaba comolasangre calientele había salpicado la cara. Una de las manos del mago agarraba por el cuello el cuerpo del que fuera su Capitán. Había perdido el yelmo. Podía oír su respiración, anormalmente tranquila. Aura seguí delante de ella, atrapada en el Sueño - ¿O acaso creísteis que no me iba a dar cuenta? - Su lengua estaba muda, pegada a su paladar pero en los ojos de la mujer había lágrimas. Los oscuros ojos verdes del mago la ignoraron, concentrándose en la mujer dormida. Una muesca de desprecio elevó la comisura de sus labios - Por lo que veo, mi "perro fiel" no ha perdido el tiempo -Con sumano libre hizo un gesto, haciendo que Aura se elevara suavemente por encima de los cojines - Dale un recado a Godric. Dile que como siempre, llegará tarde.

- ¡Nooooooooo! - Su grito se elevó por encima de la lluvia, pero ya había desaparecido, llevándoselos con él.

* * *

PD: si no habéis entendido algo, decídmelo. Es que a veces me emociono y se me va la olla. ;P 


End file.
